Over time, bicycling has become increasingly more popular as a means for recreation and exercise often involving a need for transporting the bicycle to the location of a cycling competition or to bring along a bicycle when travelling for recreational purposes. For this reason, bicycle transport bags and cases have been developed, allowing a partially disassembled bicycle to be stowed in the case and to be transported in a convenient and protected manner. The bicycle cases are suited for airline, train, bus and car travel and are generally provided with wheels and a handle so that they are easy to lift and to pull by hand in the manner of an ordinary wheeled suitcase.
One example of a bicycle case of this kind is found in WO 2008/109986 A1. The disclosed bicycle case comprises a reinforced soft-shell bag which can be opened up in two parts along a central zipper and has a tray-like rectangular bottom part equipped with four wheels placed at the corners of the bottom part. The bottom part comprises a central rail with holders or mounts for holding the bicycle frame in an upright position inside the bag. The bag further comprises straps, fixtures for bicycle wheels, pockets for bicycle accessories and smaller bicycle components and inflatable air bags to immobilize the bicycle parts inside the bag.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,886,988 A discloses a flexible transport bag for a bicycle, the bag having a rigid bottom plate with wheels and fixtures for mounting the bicycle frame in an upside-down configuration inside the bag.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,991,715 A discloses a transport case for a bicycle and comprises a rigid base plate and a flexible cover. The base plate comprises a front and a rear mount for mounting of the bicycle frame in the transport case.
Although these prior art bicycle transport bags have made travelling with a bicycle easier and more convenient, a problem remains when the transported bicycle is taken out of the transport case and is to be reassembled for use. As the assembly will generally be performed in a location without access to suitable equipment, it is an object of the invention to provide a means for facilitating assembly of the transported bicycle parts and servicing of the bicycle after it has been removed from the transport bag.